warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petal (DotC)
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Sickness |kit=Petal |rogue=Petal |early settler=Petal |starclan resident=Petal |mother=Unnamed she-cat |brother=Fox |adopted son=Birch |adopted daughter=Alder |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star |deadbooks=''A Forest Divided, ''Moth Flight's Vision}} Petal is a small, sleek, pale golden- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes. Petal was a member of Clear Sky's group in the forest. She was born along with her brother, Fox, as rogues and their mother died when they were young due to a badger attack. Struggling to survive, she and her brother fell into a river and were rescued by Clear Sky. They decided to join his group and Petal held immense respect for Clear Sky. While defending Clear Sky's borders, Fox was killed by Gray Wing and Petal was furious over her brother's death. After Clear Sky killed Misty for trespassing, Petal took care of her kits, Birch and Alder. She participated in the Great Battle, attacking Gray Wing in revenge of her brother. When a mysterious sickness ravaged the camp, she fell ill and died, joining the ranks of the spirit cats. She gave Wind Runner a life for friendship and loyalty. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :Petal, although not mentioned by name, is in the fight with Moon Shadow. She joins the black-and-white tom in telling the mountain cats to leave, and snatches up the squirrel Moon Shadow had caught before disappearing with the others. :Gray Wing is going through the forest when he sees that Petal, who is unnamed, and a white tom have Storm pinned up against a tree. Petal attacks Storm and the two she-cats fight. Gray Wing and Storm chase them off and Petal hisses that it isn't over. Petal is seen again when Gray Wing and Storm visit Clear Sky's camp, sitting peacefully with Quick Water and Falling Feather. Falling Feather introduces her and explains that she and her brother are staying with them. :When Gray Wing goes to confront Clear Sky two moons later, she is seen sitting on a tree stump as Fox and Frost confront him. Storm mentions that Petal and Fox should recognize them, and Petal tries to look as though she's not involved. Petal blocks Gray Wing's way after Storm's death when he is bringing Thunder to Clear Sky. She accuses him of killing Fox, but eventually allows him through, warning him not to cause trouble. :In the bonus scene, a badger kills Petal and her littermate, Fox's, mother when they are kits. She hisses at the badger to not come back, before turning to Fox, who says they will need to take care of themselves. They bury their mother and try to hunt, but the prey is hiding and they can't find anything. Petal catches the scent of other cats, and the two approach a gray-and-white she-cat and two other cats, hoping for food. However, they are chased away. They leave and catch sight of a squirrel, but before they can catch it, the gray-and-white cat appears again and a tabby tom kills the squirrel instead. They are chased away once more, and Petal decides that it is only the two of them from now on. :Several moons after their mother's death, Petal and Fox are hunting two mice in the forest. They hadn't eaten for days, and live alone, relying only on each other. Petal snarls at the mice and chases them into Fox's paws, who kills them smoothly. They eat the mice and Petal spots a robin in a tree up above. The robin bullies a chaffinch that lands on the same branch, and Petal decides she needs to catch the robin. She leaves Fox and goes for it, but misses it on the first try. She spots it again, but a yowl interrupts her and scares the robin off. :Petal and Fox go to investigate the source of the yowl. The littermates recognize the cats as being newcomers, and Petal remembers fighting with the gray tom and white she-cat among them. The gray tom spots them and Petal and Fox run. :As they are running, they reach the river, and Fox says they'll have to cross. They only make it part way on the stepping stones before it becomes to dangerous and they have to risk going back. Before Petal makes it to shore, though, she falls into the river and is washed downstream. The gray tom rescues her, introducing himself as Clear Sky and the white she-cat as Falling Feather. Clear Sky has Fox and Falling Feather lie on either side of her to warm her up and goes off to hunt. Fox tells him that Petal is very good at hunting, but she insists on hunting together. Once Clear Sky leaves, Falling Feather licks her fur the wrong way and they exchange stories. Falling Feather asks them to join their group, and when Clear Sky returns and they eat, the two littermates accept. Thunder Rising :When Shattered Ice is teaching Thunder how to hunt properly, Petal snarls at them that they were trespassing and questions her companion, Leaf, as to what would they do to them. Leaf growls that they would slash their noses, and then rip their pelts off. Shattered Ice unsheathes his claws and hisses that he'd like to see them try. He adds on how they aren't thieves or trespassers, but like them, they are cats trying to survive. :Petal's eyes narrow and she shoves her face close to Shattered Ice's, but he does not attack her. She hisses that he and Thunder can return where they came from, and warns them that next time, there would be consequences. Shattered Ice asks what kind of consequences there would be, calling her a dungface. In response, Petal's fur bristles and she draws back a paw to slash her claws across Shattered Ice's muzzle. Thunder yowls for her not to, but before Petal can make a move, Falling Feather and Moon Shadow emerge. Falling Feather informs Petal that when she was travelling in the mountains, Shattered Ice had saved her life. Leaf tells Falling Feather that they shouldn't allow cats to cross their boundaries, and Petal adds that they were only defending themselves. :After a fire in the forest, Petal and the rest of Clear Sky's cats temporarily live in the hollow with Tall Shadow's cats. While they stay, Petal gives Gray Wing a furious glance, showing that she is still angry that he killed her brother. :The next day, Petal goes with Shattered Ice, Quick Water, and Rainswept Flower to see the extent of damage the fire has done to the forest, reporting back that Twolegs fought the fire and it is out, but the forest is badly damaged. She leaves later with the other forest cats to return back to their camp. Later, when Thunder has joined Clear Sky's group, Petal is seen at the head of a hunting party with Frost and Falling Feather. :Much later, Petal patrols the boundary of Clear Sky's territory with Frost and Thunder. Thunder notes that he feels more comfortable with Petal and Frost than with most of Clear Sky's other cats. Thunder thinks about Petal's brother, Fox, and wants to question her about that fight, but decides not to. The patrol suddenly halts at the sound of scuffling in the undergrowth. Petal calls out for them to come out, as they know they’re there. It is Bumble that emerges. Petal snaps at Thunder, asking if he knows this cat. Petal says that Bumble, wild or not, can’t be there. Bumble eventually flees, and Frost and Petal chase after her. :A moment later, she reappears, agreeing with Frost that they won't have trouble from her. Petal says that she is just a confused kittypet, and that it is not like she will be catching anything, and the sooner she is back with the Twolegs, the better. Petal snorts at the suggestion of helping Bumble, saying that no one helped her or her brother when her mother died, since they were only kits. Petal's eyes harden and she describes that it was lonely, until Clear Sky rescued them. She says that she'll never stop being grateful for his help, and if supporting him means defending the boundaries with every tooth and claw she's got, then that’s what she'll do, and she owes Clear Sky. They continue their patrol before Petal murmurs that they'd better move on, as Clear Sky will be starting his meeting soon, and they have to be back in camp. :Petal urges that Thunder is Clear Sky's son, and he has to know something about the meeting. Petal doesn't believe him, then asks Frost what he thinks they are planning. Petal doesn't think Clear Sky is expanding the territory to the Four Oak trees. She thinks it's more likely that Clear Sky wants to give certain cats more responsibilities. Petal thinks that it will be Falling Feather and Quick Water, and adds that Quick Water hates water and Falling Feather is okay, but Petal thinks there was nothing special about her. Petal comments that she doesn't think Leaf couldn't catch a squirrel if it leapt into his paws. Petal says that Thunder, as Clear Sky's own son, goes straight to the top. A mouse appears, and Petal hurtles off to chase it. Thunder wonders who named her Petal, as there is nothing soft about her. :Petal watches as Wind Runner and Frost fight. Thunder guesses that she would join if Frost needs help, but she doesn't need to intervene. Thunder wants to help Wind Runner, but he knows Petal is watching and would report everything to Clear Sky. When Wind Runner is escaping, Petal rushes forward, but is too late. Petal demands why Thunder didn’t attack. Snorting at Thunder's silence, Petal states that they need to go back, as they don't want to miss Clear Sky's announcement. :The next day, Petal arrives to join Clear Sky and Thunder to mark the new borders. Petal snorts when Clear Sky tells Thunder he has the honor of setting the first border mark. Suddenly, a gray-and-white cat leaps out, and Petal tells them to leave it to her, because she knows this cat. She flings herself at the cat and they both roll over together at the edge of a thicket, spitting and clawing each other, their paws and tails flailing. Clear Sky stops Thunder from helping, explaining that this cat’s name is Misty. She turned down helping Petal and Fox when they were kits after their mother died. :Petal manages to pin down Misty, with scratches along her sides. She hisses that this is their territory now, and warns her to get out, as, if she does, no cat will hurt Misty. Misty throws Petal off and snaps at her ear. Petal shrieks and lashes with her hind legs, but can't make contact. Clear Sky flings Misty off, leaving Petal lying on her hindquarters. Clear Sky kills Misty and tells Petal she has finally had her revenge. Petal only nods. She bounds off upstream to finish the new boundary. :She returns to see Misty had kits, realizing that is why she fought so hard. She comments that she was brave. She steps forward and volunteers to raise the kits. She says that Misty is dead, but the kits have done no harm. She’ll take care of them because she knows what it is like to be a helpless kit who has no one to teach them how to live. Thunder is surprised at the sudden compassion, and quickly offers to help. Petal tells him to help bring them back to camp. She reassures the kits and picks up the little she-cat. Thunder picks up the tiny ginger tom and follows her. Petal is mentioned when Wind Runner tells the moorland cats about her encounter at the border. :Petal has made a nest for herself and Misty's kits underneath an arching clump of ferns. Petal thanks Thunder for the squirrel and comments that her belly is so empty, they can probably hear it rumbling on the moors. Petal chews a bit of the squirrel into mush, and encourages the kits to eat it. When the she-kit tries to find some milk, Petal gently tells her that she has to eat the squirrel mush now because she is bigger. She tells Thunder that she named the tom Birch and the she-cat Alder. The First Battle :Petal peeks her head out of her den and asks if there is a meeting happening before whisking Birch and Alder back into their den and leaving them to join the meeting. She asks what’s up to Falling Feather, who previously gets a scratch on her muzzle by Clear Sky. Petal wakes her leader from his thoughts, which then starts the meeting. Petal agrees with Clear Sky that cats need to have absolute loyalty, and that they need to rely on each other even when times are tough; if they have wanted to live as rogues, they would stay as rogues, but they joined Clear Sky because they believe he can offer them a better life. Petal nods to Clear Sky’s order to report back any signs of disloyalty from Falling Feather. When Clear Sky insists the group must work together to build a strong, safe home, Petal leads the chant when Clear Sky decides to share battle techniques in order to start training for the possibility of war, Petal leans forward and says that she has battle techniques she can teach. Clear Sky tells her she can practice fighting next before she is nudged back to give the two practice fighting cats some space. :Petal darts out of the way as the tussling cats came to her and screeches at Birch and Alder to move out of the way. It is mentioned that Petal begs for Clear Sky not to take Birch and Alder out to train. :When a dog threatens Birch, Petal suddenly appears. She runs close than suddenly veers away, distracting the dog. She swerves past it again, snatching its attention, then she runs as the dog closes in on her. Petal follows Clear Sky, as they both have the dog’s attention. They head for large brambles, and she asks Clear Sky if they should go through or around the brambles. Petal’s eyes light up when she sees the fox's trail that goes straight through the brambles, she warns that the dog is coming around, and she also screeches there are Twolegs on the moorside. She suggests that they should try and lead the dog there, and that maybe they could distract the dog. Petal bursts through the brambles and charges through the forest. When the dog heads for the twolegs, Petal says that they need to get out of here. She rushes back where the kits were and calls out for them. She sees that they were in the trees and Petal reassures them that the dog is gone. Petal tells them they can go home now and licks some mud off Alder’s pelt. Petal glances at Clear Sky accusingly after hearing there were doing a fighting session and tells him it might have been better to teach them how to not get snuck up on. She tells him that they’re too young for battle training. The words echoes in Clear Sky’s head, but he pushes it away. :Petal challenges Thunder and Jackdaw's Cry as they crossed the border to talk to Clear Sky. She asks what they were doing on Clear Sky’s land. Falling Feather bursts out and tells Petal that it’s okay, as Jackdaw’s Cry is her brother. Petal only growls. She snaps that Falling Feather doesn’t belong with Jackdaw’s Cry anymore, and that she has chosen to live in the forest with Clear Sky, which meant that both cats live on opposite sides of the border, and that they shouldn’t be here. Petal’s eyes slit as she growls at Thunder they don’t all come from the same place. She reminds him that she has lived in the forest all her life, just like Storm. She tells him that Clear Sky, Falling Feather and Jackdaw’s Cry may have come from the mountains but they had chose different leaders, which means that the only thing they had in common now were the boundaries Clear Sky set for them. Petal snorts at the word peace and mentions that ever since she was a kit, she has seen nothing but fights. The cats were finally led in the camp, with Petal closely following behind. :After they have left, Petal defends herself saying that Falling Feather brought Jackdaw’s Cry and Thunder to Clear Sky’s camp. Later, Clear Sky orders Petal to gather every cat, and that they must prepare for battle. Petal asks if he is sure and Clear Sky replies to just do it. :Petal is later seen returning from a border patrol with Nettle and Leaf. She lays down, chewing prey in the shade of an oak. :When Gray Wing and Clear Sky meet at the Four Oak Trees, Thunder recognizes Petal as the one of many Clear Sky cats’ he brought with him. As the cats talk, Petal jostles to get near. Petal hisses at Jackdaw’s Cry for catching a bat, saying its forest prey. She hooks the bat away, claiming it belongs to Clear Sky’s cats. Clear Sky has forbidden him from eating our prey. Clear Sky shouts out stop and Petal froze and backs away. Petal looks at Clear Sky and told him they brought Jackdaw’s Cry because they couldn’t leave him with Birch and Alder. :When Clear Sky orders for his cats to attack, Petal hurls herself at Tall Shadow, hissing. Petal yowls as Thunder grabs her. She turns, lips drawn back. She snaps her jaws for Thunder’s muzzle, she narrowly misses. When Thunder races for the hollow for help, Petal races after him. When Thunder dashes in a tunnel, Petal calls into the darkness, trying to taunt him out. :When Thunder returns to the battle with reinforcements, Petal barges past Dew and hisses that Gray Wing was hers. She throws a hefty blow at Gray Wing, saying it was for killing her brother, she calls him a murdering snake-heart, and leaps onto Gray Wing’s back, sinking her teeth into Gray Wing’s tail, she adds that he had no right to kill Fox. She clings on until Gray Wing bites down on her hind leg. She recovers, and says that they aren’t finished until Gray Wing dies. She stands on her hind legs, battling blows until Gray Wing gave a stinging blow that sends Petal reeling into Gorse Fur, who gives her another swipe. :When the battle is over, Petal leaves for her camp with the others. The Blazing Star :Petal attends the meeting underneath the four oaks with the rest of her group. Gray Wing spots her chatting to Shattered Ice, overhearing her asking why they don't just stalk their prey. Shattered Ice retorts that they should learn to run, but gives her a friendly nudge. :As Dappled Pelt wonders what the Blazing Star was, Petal asks how they should grow and spread like it, and she looks around, expecting for an answer. Later, when Tall Shadow discovers the sick bird, Clear Sky, Petal and her two kits approach it. After Clear Sky comments on the bird, Petal's kits bounds up to her and Petal licks their ears affectionately. Clear Sky orders Petal to take her kits back to camp. She slips through the undergrowth with them and vanishes. :Petal orders Sparrow Fur to stay where she was, as she needed to look after her wounds. Gray Wing thanks Petal for taking such good care of his adopted daughter. Petal, embarrassed, dips her head and says that she didn't know healing herbs, but she knows how to survive. :Later, Petal urgently brings Clear Sky over to her nest, saying that something's wrong with Alder. Clear Sky is relieved the kit isn't sick and tells Petal not to scare him like that. Petal hisses that Alder can't focus on her and therefore something is wrong. One Eye comes closer and sneers that he told them. Petal, uncomfortably, tells the kits to stay in their nest and she heads forward, next to Clear Sky and Nettle. :Petal looks guilty as well as Nettle when Clear Sky asks them what's wrong. She is mentioned to not meet his gaze. One Eye, however, had trapped Sparrow Fur in a hollow tree, while Clear Sky was at the fourtrees. Petal and Acorn Fur meow protests when One Eye tells Clear Sky no one likes him. One Eye tells the two she-cats to shut up and they do so. :Then, One Eye beckons Petal forward and Clear Sky notices she's limping. One Eye lunges at her and she falls back, paws up. Clear Sky then see some that one of her paws is sliced in an eye shape. Clear Sky tells every cat that they must drive One Eye out, but Petal hoarsely tells him that he doesn't understand. As Clear Sky is driven out, Petal remains in the group with One Eye. :During Clear Sky's exile, Petal and the kits fall ill. When the light gray tom returns after One Eye's death, he hears Petal's moaning coming from an elder bush. Acorn Fur reveals One Eye left the queen and kits to die. Clear Sky steps forward and Petal stirs and attempts to focus on him. Petal is glad he came and tells Clear Sky that she must get better to repay him for all that he's done for her. Suddenly the she-cat's head drops and she convulses and dies. Acorn Fur sadly states that Petal never ate the food they gave her and gave it to her adopted kits. Clear Sky, Shattered Ice and Acorn Fur help Cloud Spots bury her. Clear Sky then secretly tells the spirit cats to let her join their ranks and give them guidance. He finally states that he will miss her. : A Forest Divided :Petal is seen in StarClan, crouching next to River Ripple with Fox and Frost, muttering softly. :Afterwards, Clear Sky is reminded that Alder and Birch's nests are made by Petal. He regretfully reminds himself that Petal died because of the sickness. Clear Sky also is glad that Petal adopted Birch and Alder, as they are fine cats. Path of Stars :Clear Sky remembers how Petal brought Alder and Birch to the group after their mother died and raised them as if they were her own. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :When the spirit-cats are blessing the first medicine cats, Petal brushes past Half Moon, who says her name. Petal pads to the vision of Micah and Moth Flight protests he doesn't belong to any Clan. Petal says she once didn't either, blinking at the she-cat. As her eyes glitter from the Moonstone, she leans forward to brush her muzzle against Micah. She tells him to protect his Clan as if they raised him. During Wind Runner's Leadership ceremony, Petal steps forward and Moth Flight remembers her. She steps to Wind Runner, giving a life to learn to love friendship and loyalty over all things. She touches her nose to Wind Runner, who trembles from receiving the life. Petal draws away and Turtle Tail takes her place. Trivia Interesting facts *Dew Petal is named after her. Mistakes *She has been mistakenly referred to as a tom. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Brother: :Fox: Adopted son: :Birch: Adopted daughter: :Alder: Trees Genetic Adopted Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Blume (S5)fi:Terälehti (KS)ru:Лепесток (бродяга)fr:Pétale Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogues Category:Kits Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Clear Sky's cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Clanless cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:StarClan cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Main characters